Through the Eyes of a bodyguard
by Lady of the Moon and Stars
Summary: The warrior's bodyguards tell stories of their triumphs.....and losses.
1. Yue Ying's Guard, You Ai

Through the eyes of a bodyguard

Yue Ying

As they lower the casket into the ground, I wonder what when wrong that day. The battle was going so well. She didn't stop for anything. Hell, nothing could have stopped her! But unbelievingly, something, or should I say someone, did...

Flashback

I stood there watching my mistress slice through her enemies, I wonder what other defenses Chen Cang Castle has to offer. I laugh as she dodges a blast from the wall. Nothing can hold her back as she gracefully ends the lives of another five men.

"What are you , a warrior or a ballet dancer?" I call out to her jokingly.

"At least I'm fighting, which is more than I can say for you." She laughingly calls back.

"It's not my job to fight just to fight. I only fight to protect you."

"And a wonderful job you are doing of protecting me!"

"Protect you, not fight for you. Besides these men aren't putting up much of a fight." I observe as she uses her musou on a large group of men.

"Such beauty and grace for Shu Scum." A voice calls from the top of the wall. I look up to see General Zhang He watching Ying.

"Can you handle this...this ...thing?" I call out to her.

"I should be able to, this battle can still end quickly." She replies.

As they exchange blows, I notice that Zhang He is slightly off balance on his left leg. Perhaps from an injury. If Ying would just notice that this battle would be over before it began.

As if she read my mind, a well place swing knocked the butterfly general off his feet and onto his duff. Ying placed her spear at his throat. But for she could make the final swing, he was off like a streak of lightning.

"I must go work on my delivery." He called as he exited the battlefield.

"And I didn't even have to step in. Very nice." I praised her.

The rest of the battle was rather uneventful. I disposed of Cao Ren. His ramble about ending the chaos was getting on my nerves. How can you end the chaos if you serve Cao Pi?

It was when we reached Sima Yi that the impossible happened.

"You won't stand in my husband's way any longer Sima Yi!" Lady Ying yells to Sima Yi.

"It's a shame that someone like you are so devoted to such an inferior man. Maybe once you see my abilities you will change your mind."

Throughout the duel, Ying seemed to have the upper hand. While she was battling Sima Yi, I was dealing with some soldiers that had tried to interfere with the fight. That's when it happened. That's when she screamed. There was blood dripping down her shoulder. She had been wounded while fighting Zhang He. I hadn't noticed it under her heavy robes.

Sima Yi now had his fan at her throat. I was helpless as well, surrounded by fifteen soldiers.

"Now do you see that following Zhuge Liang will only result is failure." He chided her.

"It will never be a failure to follow the one you love." She shot back.

"Brave to the end. You know, I could use some one with your talent. I could give you everything you ever dreamed of." Sima Yi purred.

"I will never betray Zhuge Liang!" Ying shouted.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. I was forced to watch as a beam shot through her stomach.

I don't know what happened next. One minute I was surrounded, the next I was running screaming for Ying's body. When I reached her. I ran back to our horses dodging arrows along the way.

When I got back to camp, Ying was almost gone. I handed her silently to Zhuge Liang. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "forgive me Zhuge Liang. I love you." And she was gone.

I looked at him and said, "She was faithful to you to the end."

He looked at me and said, " I knew she would be."

As they begin to burry the casket. Liu Bei comes up to me and says, "It's ok You Ai, you did the best you could. It was her time to go."

I can only reply, "Sima Yi will pay for destroying them both."

He nods understanding my meaning. As we watched Zhuge Liang brokenly look upon Yue Ying's grave, I knew he wouldn't last long in this world without her. She had been his world.

As for now all I can do is pray for a chance to have my revenge upon Sima Yi. Not for me... but for Ying.


	2. Sun Ce's Guard, Xi Shu

Xi Shu, bodyguard of Sun Ce

Battle of Jing Providence

Sorry for all the drama last chapter. Hopefully this will make up for it.

To my reviewers:

Miao Cai- Thank you very much. I tried to make it as realistic as I could.

Sirius123- I'm sorry for it being so sad. The idea came to me while I was playing and I couldn't make it go away.

ALL RIGHT ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 2

"Yahhhhhhhoooooooo" , The young heir to the empire of Wu screamed as he bashed the skull of a surprised Kuai Liang.

"Is that really necessary, look you've already got blood all over yourself. What am I going to do with you." I called to my young charge.

"Sorrrrrrry! Look Shu, it's battle, it's fun! Plus no one can push you and me back!" Came the excited response.

"Yes, but you act like they never let you out of the palace. At least show some dignity." I stated exasperatedly.

But my lord wasn't listening, he had seen a stray archer flee and was chasing the poor soul down.

As you can guess, I am Xi Shu, the body guard of Master Sun Ce. I was chosen by Lady Wu, who did not trust Lord Sun Jian to choose a suitable body guard for her oldest son. She chose me because of my ability to stay level-headed during the heat of battle. Lady Wu wanted an expert with a fan to heal the wounds her son was sure to get in battle. Sun Ce had just turned fifteen and still was like a small child. However, instead of looking up at clouds, he was one with the battlefield.

I had to chase the Lord down the path way till I found him, fighting five lower ranked soldiers. Honestly, that boy.

"Lord Sun Ce! You get back here this instant." I bellowed at him.

"Ahhhhhh, just a minute Shu." He replied.

Oh hell no, he was coming back now.

"Hey, what are you doing Shu? HEY, that hurts! What are you doing, we're going the wrong direction. The battle's that way!" Lord Sun Ce yelped as I drug him by his ear off the battlefield.

I had to set him straight. The boy was going to be the death of me.

"Listen and listen good, my lord. You WILL NOT run away like that in the middle of battle. What if there was an archer ambush waiting for you. You would of walked right into it. You've got to be more careful." I scolded him gently.

"I'm sorry Shu. It's just I get so excited and I can't control myself." He informed me meekly.

"It's alright my lord. There's Cai Mao, go challenge him to a duel." I told him gently.

"Thanks Shu, you're the greatest." And with that he was off again.

The duel was nothing amazing, once again Lord Sun Ce defeated his enemy with ease, though this time with more tact. The enemy fleet was secured and converted to a supply base.

"My Lord", A messenger came to Sun Ce. "Your father's been ambushed and needs reinforcements.

"Let's go Shu, we gotta save Pops!" Sun Ce called and we ran to see if it wasn't too late.

Sun Jian was slowly losing energy. He had be dueling Huang Zu for half an hour now. I must say though he was putting up a great fight.

However Huang Zu got Sun Jian down and was prepared to deal the final blow when the Lord and I arrived.

"This is it Jian, prepare to DIE!" Huang Zu cried and he plunged the sword down towards Sun Jian.

"Not today!" The young Lord shouted as he cut off Huang Zu's right arm. He quickly dispatched his head as well. It scared me sometimes when I thought of those sharp spikes on his tofas.

"Thank you my son. You have done well." Sun Jian congratulated his son.

As Sun Ce took care of the remaining soldiers, I tended to Sun Jian's wounds.

"These are pretty deep, you'll need to watch them until they heal up completely." I warned the Lord of Wu.

"Thank you Shu. I now see why my wife chose you to guard him. You do a wonderful job of it too." He thanked me.

Now all that was left was Lu Gong and Liu Biao. Lu Gong made the mistake of mocking Sun Shang Xiang for being a woman. That was the end of him.

Correction, all that was left was Liu Biao.

Cheng Pu and Han Dang closed in on Liu Biao, while Huang Gai stayed behind with Sun Jian.

"We've got you now Liu Biao!" Lord Sun Ce called to his opponent.

"Lord Sun Ce, I challenge you to a duel since your father cannot fight." The cowardly Liu Biao called.

The duel started immediately. Even though it was my job to protect Lord Sun Ce, I was not allowed to enter a duel. Lord Sun Ce had the upper hand and the battle seemed finished quickly. Lord Sun Ce had taken Liu Biao's weapon and was about to make the final attack when Liu Biao pulled out a hidden sword and stabbed Lord Sun Ce. The lord finished the battle and walked over to show me his bloodied arm.

"Will I live", he grinned at me. I had never been more proud of him. He had just won his first battle.

"I think so." I mumbled "you could of been seriously hurt though."

"Lighten up Shu, it's only a stab wound." Lord Sun Ce whined. "We did it! We won!"

"Yes," I whispered, yes we did.

I always knew Lord Sun Ce would do great things one day. After his death, I served Lord Sun Quan. But Sun Quan was never quite the character that my Lord Sun Ce was.


End file.
